mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thwok
Time limit: 7 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,391,761 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Thwok has a humanoid body, covered with dark brown fur, except on its arms and shins, where it has purple skin. It has a multicolored knee-length tongue. It stands on two legs that end in hooves. On its head are two small horns, and two metal pegs which represent the tuning pegs on a double bass. While playing its song, they turn, presumably altering its pitch. When idle, it walks in place, while swaying its arms and tongue. Interesting enough, it shares some characteristics with several of the monsters that it requires. It shares instrument characteristics with the Bowgart (as in playing a low-pitched acoustic string instrument), overall body shape of the PomPom, legs of the Riff, and two horns that are similar in shape to a Quarrister's spikes. Song The Thwok's song sounds like an upright wooden bass being played in pizzicato (plucking). Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 7 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy To fill in all of the eggs of the Thwok within the 7-day limit, it is strongly recommended to breed Bowgart + Noggin for the Entbrat, Quibble + Furcorn for the Deedge, PomPom + Toe Jammer for the Riff, Spunge + Noggin for the Shellbeat, and PomPom + Potbelly for the Quarrister. This means that there is possibility of breeding the necessary Quad-element monsters and also possibility of breeding the monsters required for the Thwok (excepting Noggin, Toe Jammer and Potbelly, which can simply be wasted or filled into the Dwumrohl). Another time-saving measure is to pre-breed each of the five required Quad-Element monsters (one from each island) and have the eggs waiting in your Breeding Structures before zapping the first egg into your Wublin. Since your timer will begin running as soon as you zap the first egg, having the five eggs with the longest breeding times already prepared could potentially save you multiple days. Users who have previously purchased at least one item for the game have the extra advantage of being able to purchase Bonus Breeding Structures for each of the five islands that the required inventory comes from and pre-breeding one additional monster per island, (ideally five Triple-Element monsters) saving even more time. Name origin The Thwok's name could be an onomatopoeia for plucking a double bass's strings (pizzicato). Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *Look closely at the Thwok's holding hand. When it releases its tongue, a red dot can often be seen for a brief moment where it was being held. It is unknown why this happens or what it's for. Most likely to pinpoint where Thwok's hand should go to avoid a model error. *The Thwok, creating a bass line, makes a castle unnecessary. *Thwok is the first and only Wublin to be used as an avatar in Jammer Splash. *Thwok is the first Wublin to have hands, or at least anything but long pincers (Thwok was released along with Dwumrohl, who also has hands, but Thwok came first.) *After Creepuscule, Thwok is the second most playing Wublin, as it is only idle before the 2nd half of the final measure. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island